poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets the Rocketeer
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Meets the Rocketeer is an all-new upcoming Kingdom Hearts crossover made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1938 Los Angeles, two gangsters in Eddie Valentine's gang steal a rocket pack from Howard Hughes. During their escape from the authorities that ends up on an airfield, one gangster is shot to death, the getaway driver hides the rocket pack, and Stunt pilot Cliff Secord's Gee Bee racer is totaled in the resulting auto-airplane accident, crippling his career; he and airplane mechanic Peevy later find the rocket pack hidden in a biplane cockpit. Movie star Neville Sinclair had hired Valentine's gang to steal the rocket pack, and he sends his monstrous henchman Lothar to question the injured getaway driver, who tells him the rocket pack is at the airfield. Cliff's girlfriend is aspiring actress Jenny Blake, who has a bit part in Sinclair's latest swashbuckling film, but recent events begin to drive a wedge in their relationship. Sinclair overhears Cliff attempting to tell Jenny about the rocket pack, so he invites her to dinner. Afterward, at a local air show, Cliff uses the rocket pack (and Peevy's newly designed face-hiding finned helmet) to rescue his friend Malcolm, who is drunkenly piloting the biplane. The newsreel press and Valentine's gangsters all see him from the airshow audience, whereupon "The Rocketeer" becomes a media sensation, but also sets Sinclair and the FBI on Cliff's tail. Sinclair sends Lothar to Cliff and Peevy's home to find the rocket pack. The FBI arrives, but Cliff and Peevy escape, while Lothar steals its detailed schematics drawn up by Peevy. Later, at the airfield diner, Cliff and Peevy are trapped by several Valentine mobsters; they learn that Jenny had a date with Sinclair, and of the actor's involvement in the hunt for the rocket pack. The diner patrons overpower the gangsters, while a bullet ricochet punctures the rocket's fuel tank, which Peevy temporarily patches with Cliff's chewing gum. Cliff proceeds to the South Seas Club, where he tells Jenny about his new rocket-powered alter ego. The Valentine Gang arrives, and Jenny is kidnapped by Sinclair in the ensuing melée. At Sinclair's home, Jenny discovers that he is a Nazi secret agent and knocks him out. She is later detained and forced to leave a message for Cliff to bring the rocket pack to the Griffith Observatory in exchange for her life. Just before he is arrested by the FBI and taken to Hughes and Peevy, Cliff hides the jet pack. Hughes explains that his rocket pack is a prototype, similar to one that Nazi scientists have, up to now, been unsuccessful in developing; he shows them a horrifying propaganda film that reveals the scope of the Nazis' plans, depicting an army of flying soldiers invading the United States. The FBI agents mention that they are tracking a Nazi spy in Hollywood, whom Cliff realizes must be Sinclair. When Hughes demands the return of the rocket pack, Cliff explains that he needs it to rescue Jenny; he escapes (using a scale model prototype of the Spruce Goose as a glider), but inadvertently leaves behind a clue to where he is headed. Cliff flies to the rendezvous, where Sinclair demands that Cliff give him the jet pack. Cliff divulges to the mobsters that the actor is a Nazi; Valentine's gang turn their weapons on Sinclair and Lothar, but Sinclair summons sixty heavily armed Nazi S.A. stormtroopers hidden at the observatory. The Nazi rigid airship Luxembourg (under the guise of a peace mission) appears overhead to evacuate Sinclair. FBI agents suddenly announce their presence, having secretly surrounded the area; they and the mobsters join forces to battle the Nazis. Sinclair and Lothar escape, dragging Jenny with them aboard the airship. Cliff flies to and boards the airship, but during the ensuing showdown, Jenny accidentally sets the bridge on fire with a flare gun. Sinclair holds Jenny hostage, forcing Cliff to give him the rocket, but not before he secretly removes the chewing gum patch, allowing fuel to leak near the jet pack's exhaust. Sinclair dons the rocket pack and flies off, but the leaked fuel causes the rocket pack to catch on fire, causing Sinclair to plummet to his death on fire near the HOLLYWOODLAND sign; the resulting explosion destroys the "LAND" part of the sign. Lothar is engulfed in flames as the airship explodes, but Cliff and Jenny are rescued at the last moment by Hughes and Peevy flying an autogyro. Hughes later presents Cliff with a brand-new Gee Bee air racer and a fresh pack of Beemans gum. As Hughes leaves, Jenny returns Peevy's rocket pack blueprints, which she found in Sinclair's home; Peevy decides that, with some modifications, he can build an even better one. Trivia The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie and Archimedes), Karen Rooney, McKenzie Fox, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Howells, The Professor, Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Clarie Dearing and Owen Grady will be Good Guest Stars in the Film. Pete, Constantine, The Horned King, Creeper, Ratigan, Fidget, Nora Dershilt, Janet Smythe, Master Xehanort and Shuriki will work with Neville Sinclair in this film. Due to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Pluto are the Only Characters from Sora's Adventure Series Franchises Absent in This Film, Due to Their Appearance in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Rocketeer. The Rocketeer was released in theaters in 1991, the same year that Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D Made It's Debut at Walt Disney World in Florida. Due to the real film's language and content, this film will be censored. For instance, the D word, the H word, the words "son of a b***h", "drug", "alcohol", and the profane use of "bloody" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "son of a gun", "hurt", "liquid", and "blooming", the uses of the names of God and Lord in vain (one being "Good Lord!") will be replaced with the word "gosh" and the term "Good grief!", the scene involving the deaths of Neville Sinclair and Lothar will be censored (due to both villains being set on fire at the end of the real film and the fact that body-on-fire bits are considered inappropriate for a G-rated film), and all of the violence, cigar/cigarette smoking bits (as well as bits where people carry cigars or cigarettes in their mouths), alcohol drinking bits, blood bits, and other content will also be censored to keep this film more kid-friendly. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series Category:Censored films